


Encounters

by fojg24aka24



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Charles and Jeremy meet someone who Jarod helped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Encounters

Major Charles stepped out of the car and looked around the grocery parking lot. They had just rented a room that had a little kitchen and wanted to pick up some groceries. He had let Jeremy who was once Gemini drive. Jeremy being a genius had made his own drivers license and he had let him do so because he could never get a real one. He watched as Jeremy got out and lock the car. They had been walking past a young woman who had been putting her groceries into the car. She looked up as they passed and then suddenly they heard what she had said as they passed.

"Jarod?"

"How do you know Jarod?" Major Charles asked. He watched her face as she kind of closed off.

"Who are you?" The young woman asked. He guessed she wanted to know who they really were before she said anything and decided to tell her the truth.

"I am Jarod's father and this is Jarod's brother, Jeremy."

She looked surprised that they were Jarod's family and then she opened up and explained how she knew Jarod. He wasn't surprised that Jarod would help someone when they were in need. He knew from his time with his son that he had a kind heart. That all he wanted to do was help people. It was incredible that he wanted to help people after what he had been through. He hoped that they would someday they would be a family. The family that was taken away from them when Jarod and Kyle were taken from their rooms in the middle of night. One son he could never hug or talk to and the other he could only contact whenever it was safe.

He listened to the woman who had met his son talk about he people who were chasing him. They too had to move around in fear that they would find him and Jeremy. He didn't want The Centre to get their hands on Jeremy, or Jarod again. He remembered the time when they had gotten Jeremy away from the Centre and Jarod had stayed behind at the airport because Miss Parker was shot. He stayed behind because of her and how did she replay him? By chasing him all over the world. He wished that it would all stop.

"I will thank him for you when we talk to him again." He smiled as she asked him to Thank Jarod. He was glad that Jarod helped this young woman and her family.

He heard that Alexandra had to leave to pick up her children and go home. "It was nice meeting a person that Jarod had helped and I'm glad that he could help you."

Major Charles and Jeremy turned to walk to go towards the grocery store.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Encounters

Alexandra Thompson had walked out of the grocery store after buying the groceries for the week. She looked up for a bit watching as a black jeep drive up and park. She didn't get a good look at the people that had just drove up and she put in her last bag inside her car. She looked up when the two men were passing and saw someone who she thought had left a week ago and she said his name before she could stop herself. That couldn't be him because he looked like the man who had just left, but this one was a younger version of him. She watched as the two men stop and turn to her.

"How do you know Jarod?" The older man said to her.

She was scared. She was a little scared after Miss Parker and some other people had wanted to know where Jarod was at and did she know where he was going. She wondered if they were from the same place the trio had came from, but then thought if they were why would they have a Jarod look-alike. She wondered if this was one of his brothers that he had talked about. She knew that she had to find out.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Jarod's father." The older man said and nodded towards the younger version of Jarod when he introduced Jeremy as Jarod's brother."

She was surprised to meet a part of Jarod's family. "Hi. I am Alexandra Thompson. Jarod helped me when I needed it and I am very grateful for what he did for me and my family." She looked at Major Charles as she said this. "He told me about being separated from his family when he was younger. I felt so bad for him and for you too. I hope that you will all be together soon. I don't know who's chasing him, but I bet they are chasing you too. I met a woman and some other men who wanted to know where Jarod was heading to last week."

She stopped for a minute and watched, as the older man wasn't really that surprised in hearing that his son had helped her when she needed it. Her husband was charged with a crime that he didn't commit and Jarod had helped him get out of it. Their seven-year-old twins were happy to have their daddy back. She never got to thank him after what he did.

"If you ever get to talk to Jarod. Tell him Thank you from Alexandra Thompson. I never got to thank him."

Jarod's father said that he would thank his son when he talked to him and smiled.

"I better get going. I need to get my children and then go home. It was nice meeting you and Jeremy. I hope that you can be a family."

She turned to the cart to take it towards the rest of the carts.

The End

Author's Note: I wanted to do a fic as the main character being just this character, but then I thought it wouldn't have been a pretender fic if it was just an original character. It had to have a pretender character as the main one and decided just to do this as a second chapter.


End file.
